Necklace
by TheSutcliff
Summary: "Gray-sama, whatever went wrong during your latest mission, you can tell Juvia." But the ice mage remained concealed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter." A slight frown formed on the usually happy water woman, "But it matters to Juvia!" / When Gray doesn't return to the guild one day after his most recent job request, Juvia becomes determined to find out just why he didn't.
1. Waiting

Fairy Tail was always known for being loud and obnoxious. There was always a commotion to be heard, whether it being the clash of glass shattering on the ground, the rambunctious chatter of the fellow members, or the sound of a fight beginning to rumble. But, to a certain blue haired girl, none of that could be heard at this very moment.

Juvia was always one to be off in her own little world, and today was no exception. She drummed the fingers on her left hand to a steady beat, while resting her chin on her other. Her eyes were glued to the clock further up ahead, watching the seconds endlessly tick by.

_43, 44, 45… _if only time would go faster for her, she thought. Her eyes were glazed were boredom, with a tint of sadness. If only-

"Knock it off, will ya?" Gajeel's booming voice erupted, and Juvia immediately stopped her strumming fingers, being knocked her right out of her trance. Ah yes, the water mage had completely forgotten where she was, eating lunch with Gajeel and Levy.

The iron dragon slayer gave Juvia an irritated look, whereas Levy just looked at her absently with her head cocked.

"Sorry, Gajeel-kun. Juvia is just so… sad," Juvia muttered, giving a wistful look towards her untouched meal in front of her.

"Why is that?" Levy questioned, turning her attention to the water woman. Gajeel immediately sighed, and put his hand on his forehead.

"Here we go…"

Juvia gulped, and looked Levy straight in the eye, her eyes brimming tears.

"It is because Gray-sama has not returned from his mission yet!" she stood up and slammed her trembling hands onto the table in front of her, before continuing, "and he told Juvia that he would be back in 3 days!"

"Every freaking time…" Gajeel groaned, lowering his head.

"Well, maybe the mission turned out to be tougher than he expected," Levy began, unsure as to how to take care of the situation, "how long has he been gone for?"

Tears began to slowly slide down Juvia's now red cheeks.

"Three and a half days!"

Levy furrowed her brows to the now sobbing girl, and Gajeel shook his head while he began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked with wide eyes, bewildered.

"I'm gonna head out before the guild hall gets flooded again, so see ya."

Levy stood up immediately and grabbed Gajeel's arm, earning a somewhat confused look.

"Aren't you going to help me?!"

Gajeel simply shrugged his arms, before he began walking away, making Levy's hand release from her grasp.

"When she gets like this, there's no helping her."

Gajeel smirked as he left the two bluenettes at the table, and began to approach the door that lead to exiting. As he was reaching the door handle, an unwelcomed surprise came his way.

With a big smash, the door was swung open, sending the ex-Phantom Lord member flying across the guild hall.

"That's karma for ya!" Levy shouted towards the now air borne dragon slayer, before turning her head back to the blue girl in front of her, only to realize that she had now disappeared.

"Whoops! Sorry man!" Natsu waltzed in, scratching the back of his head with a charming smile on his face.

"You better be, Salamander!" Gajeel roared from across the guild hall, covered in wood from the now broken table he was lying in. Mirajane quickly rushed to his side, helping his stand up.

"I'll heal you!" Wendy exclaimed rushing in, Carla flying closely behind her.

"Why waste your effort? Him and Natsu are about to go at it any second now anyway," Lucy expressed as she entered with Happy flying behind her.

Erza was the next to enter, trudging her unnecessarily large luggage behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before re-opening them with a winning smile adorned on her lips.

"It's always nice returning home," she grinned, taking a step forward. The powerful mage then noticed a very eager looking water mage before her, and then strolled towards her comrade.

"Ah, Juvia! It's nice to see you up and ready for battle," Erza joked, but received nothing but a slight 'mm-hmm' from the focused girl who was now peeking over her shoulder.

Erza's smile began to falter, as Juvia began to walk outside of the guild hall, her main target being the only thing on her mind.

"Gray's not here," the requip mage spoke, which earned a worried glance from the now distressed bluenette.

"Where is he?!" she demanded, her arms flailing as she spoke. Erza gave her a downcast frown, gaining a gasp from the water mage.

"Our mission didn't go too well for Gray, so he decided he wasn't up for coming to the guild today. He said he wasn't feeling that great anyway and-"

"What did you do to him, love rival? Did you make my beloved sick?!" Juvia demanded to Lucy, as she somehow made it to the celestial wizard so fast that it would put Jet to shame. Juvia grabbed Lucy by the arms, and the blonde worriedly tried to pry off the crazy fan girl off her.

"N-Nothing! And for the last time I'm not a love rival!" Lucy shouted, desperately shaking her off.

"She is right Juvia; Lucy, or none of us for that matter, had anything to do with it," Erza explained, grabbing the water mage and 'gently' pulling her off the poor key holding girl.

Juvia childishly wrapped her arms around her chest, and turned away, quietly saying something inaudible. Erza, feeling slightly bad for the love struck girl, approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go and visit him tonight," Erza offered, which caught Juvia's attention as she turned her head to the red haired warrior. She then continued, "I'm sure a friendly face would do him good! And I'm almost positive that if anyone could make him feel better, it would be you."

Juvia stood there, and contemplated, before a love-filled smile grew onto her face.

_Going to Gray-sama's home… alone?! _Juvia thought as her imagination began to run wild, all the possible outcomes her visit may be able to obtain flooded her mind.

"That is an excellent idea, Erza-san! Juvia will go and even buy Gray-sama food as well so he can recover!"

"Great! Then, do you need me to give you his address-"

It was too late for Erza though, as Juvia had already dashed out of the guild, leaving nothing but her dust.

_Well, it's not like she wouldn't know where he lived after all. _Erza thought, and then took a seat beside Lucy, who was giving Happy and Natsu a disgusted look as they were munching down food at an abnormal speed. Thanks to Natsu and Happy, food was flying every which way, making Lucy quite bothered. Though, once noticing Erza's presence, she turned to her.

"Are you sure Juvia is the right person for making Gray feel better? I mean, she's a great girl and all, but…"

"Don't worry about it Lucy," Erza answered, stealing the slice of strawberry cake that was with Natsu's giant platter of food, "Gray enjoys Juvia's company a lot more than he lets on. You have nothing to fret about."

Lucy simply nodded, before turning opening her mouth to reply but was sadly cut off by a fish bone that was sent flying straight into Lucy's head. She then turned to the blue cat who threw it at her with a devilish look on her face.

"_Happy.. _you did NOT just-!" she stood up as she began to yell, but unfortunately knocking into Erza while ascending up, sending the beloved strawberry cake tumbling towards the ground.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, as did Natsu and Happy, all turning towards the now heartbroken Erza who had a single tear roll down her cheek. And then, in a flash, flames began to envelope the hungry girl, as she turned towards her team with a deathly glare. Lucy began to tremble, and slowly reached for her keys out of comfort.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Wow, I love how I originally intended on this entire story being a one-shot, but it got _way _too long. So yes, now it's multi-chaptered. Yay? It's a darn shame Gray hasn't showed up yet, but do not fret fellow Gruvia fans, from here on out, its basically all Gray and Juvia. I just had to cut the chapter here because if I didn't it'd be like almost 5000 words .. But yeah, the entire story is basically finished, so expect a pretty quick update.**

**Any who, thanks a bunch for reading! And it'd be pretty nice if you would review. [:**

**And for a last thought, would it not be the best thing in the entire world if by the end of Tartaros Gruvia was canon? I mean, Silver did say he left Gray to Juvia ;). Fingers crossed!**

**Update- Wow I fail. I forgot to add Juvia and Gray as the main characters... can you tell I'm new here yet? xD **

**Also... I changed the description because the old one sucked butt. I hope this one is better!**


	2. Arriving

In just a few mere hours, Juvia was now sauntering dreamily down the street, sporting a new and nicer outfit, as well as carrying a white plastic bag. She was humming a sweet tune, until she made it to her destination.

Juvia spun around, and faced the door that lead into her beloved's apartment. Fear began to seep into her, as she began to fiddle with the white bag she was carrying.

_Gray-sama's home… _she thought, giving the door a hard stare. She bit her lip, and her cheeks began to slowly turn pink. Who knew a door could be so intimidating?

_Juvia is not afraid! Juvia has been here on multiple occasions! _She stomped as she thought, before slouching down timidly.

_Of course, this will be the first time Gray-sama will be aware of my presence here._

Trying to forget the numerous times she has broken in, she took a deep breath and knocked at the door, and immediately after shut her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Silence.

Maybe he hadn't heard her?

The mage attempted to knock again, hoping this time she will get a response.

Nothing.

Frustration slowly began to fill her mind, as she tried a yet again, this time knocking extra loud.

"Hello?"

Juvia, now upset, began angrily banging on the door, shouting whatever came to her mind.

"Let Juvia in! Juvia must know that Gray-sama is okay!"

With one final kick, the poor water mage decided to give up. She put her back against the door, and slowly slid down it, now sitting against it.

_Maybe he is not home? No… that can't be right, if he-_

Juvia's thoughts were interrupted when her support for her back suddenly began to move, and she slipped down the door with a squeak.

"Juvia?"

Rubbing the back of her head after the impact of it being slammed on the ground, she looked up and noticed her predicament. There she was, lying sheepishly on the ground, with her favourite ice mage standing up behind her. Realizing that it would be slightly awkward to converse while looking at him upside-down, Juvia quickly rushed to her feet and dusted herself off, a slight blush embellished on her usually pale cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Juvia cleared her throat, and gave Gray a bashful look.

"Well, J-Juvia was worried… and wanted to know if Gray-sama was okay-"

"I'm fine Juvia, and you shouldn't worry about me," he said, lifting himself off the door frame. Juvia opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her love.

"Goodnight now!"

And with that, the door closed right in her face. Juvia's jaw dropped as she stared at the area where Gray used to be standing.

_Seriously?_

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to take care of you!" she yelled, desperately banging the door once again.

"I don't need your hospitality, so you can go home now," he muttered from the other side of the door. Juvia pressed her ear against the door, and cringed when she heard footsteps slowly slipping further and further away from her.

Uneasiness washed over Juvia, as the footsteps were beginning to turn non-existent.

"B-But! Juvia brought food!" she pleaded, and the footsteps took a halt. Realizing she has gained his attention, she continued, "home-made food just for Gray-sama to recover from his illness!"

She lifted her white plastic bag in triumph, before lowering her arm again, realizing no one could see her, and she probably looked silly.

Relief washed over her as she heard the door unlocking, and finally opening for her to be let in. There stood Gray once again, but this time without a shirt on, not that Juvia was complaining though.

He looked down at her slightly abashed, "I guess you can come in for a little."

The two began to walk in, and Juvia glanced around the familiar apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," he said sheepishly, referring to the piles of clothes scattered throughout his living room.

"It's quite fine," Juvia smiled, taking a seat on his couch. It looked just like it always had to her, not that he would know.

Juvia gave her love a quick glance, noticing that something looked slightly off. That thought vanished though once Gray took a seat beside her, and cleared off the clothes on the table that was in front of him, so Juvia to put the food on it. As the bluenette reached to place her bag on the table, she took the chance to get a better look at the man beside her.

_He doesn't look so sick to me, _she thought, giving him a hard stare, _but then again, Gray's ego is too big for him to show that he's under the weather._

Not realizing that she had been staring for quite a while, Gray shot his head to her.

"What?"

Surprising her, Juvia jumped and quickly averted her eyes to her bag of food, a fresh blush staining her cheeks.

"N-N-Nothing!"

Her cheeks began to grow shades even darker, as she burned her gaze into the table. Juvia could have sworn she hasn't been this flustered in a long time. Though, in the corner of her eye, she saw a slight smirk form on Gray's lips, slowly dissolving her embarrassment.

"So," he began, clapping his hands together, "what'd you bring me?"

A wicked smile formed on Juvia's face, as she reached into the bag.

"Well, knowing that Gray-sama is unhealthy, Juvia made the perfect recipe for recovery!" she beamed, pulling out a thermos with a heart on it, "here you have Juvia's special healing soup!"

She held out the thermos in front of her, as if it was a trophy. All Gray did though was give it a blank stare. Noticing this, she added, "i-it's not really any special soup, Juvia just thought the name would add to the effect…"

"Juvia... I can't eat this," Gray said, making Juvia burst into a horrified look.

"Why not?!"

"You know I don't like hot foods," Gray responded, casually putting the thermos back on the table.

Heartbroken, Juvia grabbed her lovely thermos and hugged it.

"But… Juvia had to make this soup seventeen different times for it to be perfect for Gray-sama!" she whined, clutching her soup as she began to cry.

"Seventeen different times?" Gray reiterated to himself, slightly disturbed that she would go through all that trouble for him. Feeling guilty for making her cry, he decided, "I'm sure a bit of soup won't hurt me."

Juvia turned to Gray robotically, giving him her largest smile, her eyes literally sparkling from glee. The ice mage couldn't help but slightly smile at the ridiculous girl in front of him.

Once she handed him the spoon, he took off the top of the thermos, and hesitantly filled his spoon up with the soup. Juvia watched him eagerly as he took the first spoonful of her soup, desperately waiting for his response. Once he swallowed, he turned to her with a taken aback look, making her previous confidence slowly topple over.

"That bad?" she uttered meekly, removing her eye contact from him and to towards the bottom of her skirt, as she beginning to play with a loose thread on it.

"Juvia…" Gray began with a serious tone as she prepared herself for the worst.

"This… is actually pretty damn good!"

Those words alone instantly lightened her mood, and she lightly smiled as she watched him scarf down her soup.

"Thank you, Gray-sama."

The two sat in silence after that then, only the sounds of the spoon hitting the thermos every so often. After a few minutes, Gray set down the now empty thermos, and leaned back into the couch with ease while resting his hands on his bare stomach.

"I've gotta say Juvia, that was the best meal I've had in a while," he complimented, earning a sweet smile the chef.

"It was no problem! If Gray-sama ever wants more, Juvia will be more than delighted to make it again!" she radiated, removing the empty thermos and placing it back in the bag. She then added, "are you thirsty?"

"If you are going to offer me to drink you again, then no," he deadpanned, resting his hands behind his head.

His witty remark caused Juvia to self-consciously wrap her arms around herself, in which Gray responded with a half-hearted laugh.

"No, Juvia has learned her lesson to stop inviting Gray-sama to drink her water," she pouted, reaching into her plastic bag, "this time, Juvia has brought Gray-sama his own water!"

She tossed him the water bottle, and uttered 'thanks' to her, before taking a sip of it.

The room fell quiet again, and Juvia gave Gray a focused look.

"What is it now?" he questioned, putting his water bottle aside.

"Well…" she began hesitantly, "it's just that Erza-san said that Gray-sama wasn't feeling very well after the last job request you all were on, but… Juvia thinks Gray-sama seems completely fine and healthy!"

The ice mage averted his eyes from Juvia, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm not sick."

_Wasn't that hard to tell, _Juvia thought, and was then shocked by her own sarcasm.

"Then why was Gray-sama not at the guild today?"

"I just wasn't up for it, okay?" he uttered, refusing to look at the water mage beside him.

"Why is that?" she urged, leaning closer towards the man beside her.

"Because I was tired," he claimed, but Juvia could see right through his farce.

"Gray-sama, whatever went wrong during your latest mission, you can tell Juvia."

But the stripper remained concealed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"But it matters to Juvia!"

"Well it's none of your business!" Gray yelled, slamming his fist into the wall behind him as he turned to face the now startled girl beside him.

The rain woman turned her eyes downward, a slight frown forming on her usual happy face.

"Juvia is just concerned… but, maybe it is best for Juvia to just leave," she said brokenly, standing up. She began to make her exit, before Gray grabbed her wrist. She turned to him with a slightly shocked face, whereas his eyes were downcast.

"Wait, Juvia… I just…"

"Juvia understands," she gave him a dejected smile, and attempted to free her wrist from his grasp, only to have his hand hold her tighter.

"No, Juvia… just stay a little while longer."

The water woman's blush crept onto her cheeks yet again for the umpteenth time that day as she re took her seat beside her love.

Gray let out a breathy sigh, and then turned his head towards the woman beside him.

"My necklace."

Juvia let out a large gasp as her eyes shot down to Gray's neck, where his usually ever present necklace was no longer there!

_Juvia is such a bad lover! How could she have missed this!? _

"Where did it go?!" she asked, shocked.

"I lost it." He gave a bitter smile, "no… more like it was taken away from me."

The water mage opened her mouth to continue talking but Gray beat her to it.

"It's a pretty long story."

"Juvia has all the time in the world for Gray-sama," Juvia expressed sincerely, a comforting smile plastered on her face. Slightly blushing, Gray turned his head away from his stalker.

"Well… I mean if you insist I might as well…"

Juvia smiled heartily, preparing herself for the story that was about to come from the love of her life.

* * *

**I am just going to mention that whenever I write, I like to listen to Mirajane's theme on repeat because honestly, who doesn't love that song? It's so pretty and stuff that it fills me with feels.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It fills my heart with dark chocolate covered blueberries! (hah sorry. Those are just what I was eating when I uploaded :P)**


	3. Story

Crossing her legs up onto the couch and resting her elbows on her knees, Juvia clasped her hands together so she could rest her chin on them, and turned to the ice mage, giving him her fullest attention. Finally relaxing, Gray returned to facing the woman beside him.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. The quest we went was chosen by Lucy, because it had such a high pay, but also seemed fairly easy. I mean, with a team of 5 strong wizards, none of us thought that we would have trouble with a job like this."

Juvia lightly nodded her head, her fixation not faltering.

"The quest was to get rid of these bandits who were stealing valuables from random homes in Hargeon. Basically, it all started when we found these bandits…"

_"__You guys will never catch us!" _

_"__Hmph, you guys have no clue what you're messing with!" Lucy shouted to them, already reaching for her gate keys._

_"__That's right! We're from Fairy Tail! And we're gonna kick your asses!" Natsu added enthusiastically, taking a step forward._

_"__Does he _always _have to announce it?" Carla questioned to no one in particular, face palming._

_One of the bandits carrying a large bag who seemed to be the leader, laughed maniacally._

_"__I'd like to see you guys try! " He turned to one of his lackeys, and motioned his hands towards the wizards before them, "Now!"_

_And just like that, with lightning speed, one of the brigands zipped by team Natsu, and then appeared back standing with his group, giving a crooked grin._

_"__Woah! What just happened?" Lucy questioned, feeling slightly dizzy from the speed of their enemy._

_"__Try and defeat us now! Ahahaha!" the third crook of the group boisterously laughed, his hands on his hips. Natsu, who was not impressed one bit, gave him a very pissed off look._

_"__Yeah? Well try and evade this! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared, but to his utter shock, nothing happened. With a quizzical look, he questioned, "what the hell?"_

_"__That's right! See you, losers!" the leader with the bag let out another airy laugh, and the 4 misfits took off running in all different directions._

_"__What just happened?" Wendy inquired with a sad and confused look._

_"__Magic nullifying bracelets," Erza answered, lifting up her wrist. The entire team gasped when they all turned their attention to their wrists. There, they all sported rusty metal bands on their right wrists. Lucy even jumped back in surprise._

_"__When did they-"_

_"__When that guy ran by us," Gray responded, glaring angrily at his new bracelet._

_"__Well, how are we gonna get them off?!" the Salamander asked bitterly, trying to yank off his unfamiliar accessory._

_"__We have no time to worry about that right now, what we need to do is track down those bandits before they get away," Erza announced. Natsu opened his mouth to complain, but Titania continued speaking __before he could get the chance to._

_"__These guys aren't strong, and all of us are more than capable of taking them down, so for now we are just going to have to deal with no magic, and reply on our brute strength."_

_"__Yeah, 'brute strength'…" Wendy swallowed, earning a disappointed look from her Exceed._

_"__Wendy, don't worry. Since there are only four of them, you and Lucy should go together since-"_

_"__I'm going after the guy with the bag," Gray cut off Erza, making the red haired woman shoot a slight glare towards him. Before anyone else could say anything, the ice mage was already off running._

"Why did Gray-sama want to go for the man with the bag?" Juvia interrupted, giving Gray a puzzled look.

"Because I knew he was the one with all of the stolen valuables," Gray answered casually, "besides, they were wasting _a lot _of time on talking. I mean come on, if they kept that up, the bandits would probably be on the other side of the country by the time they finished!"

Juvia laughed heartily at Gray's comment, contagiously making the ice mage smile.

"Alright. Juvia apologizes for interrupting. Gray-sama may continue his story now."

_Gray ran at a full sprint down the streets of Hargeon. Sure, the idea of not being able to use his Maker Magic was slightly alarming, but he had confidence that he would not have any trouble with this idiot stealing innocent people's belongings._

_Making it to the end of the town, the ice mage found himself at the waterfront of the town. Luckily for him, he found just who he was searching for, standing at the dock before the water, hunched over and trying to catch his breath._

_'__Just my luck,' Gray thought with a grin as he walked over to the bandit with ease._

_"__Man, I guess my age is really catching up with me," the bandit with the bag mention to himself out loud, breathing heavy and quick breaths._

_"__Hey you!"_

_The bandit looked over his shoulder, and saw a half naked man walking towards him._

_"__Crap…"_

_After a few mere seconds, Gray was standing head to head with the crook with the bag. The ice mage crossed his arms over his bare chest._

_"__Why are you stealing people's treasures?"_

_The bandit snorted, and strengthened his grip on his large brown satchel._

_"__What do you think? So we could sell it all for a heck load of jewel!"_

_Gray gave the crazy man in front of him a deathly glare._

_"__And you don't care that you are taking other people's precious belongings? That's pretty screwed up, man."_

_The misfit took a step towards Gray, a maniacal grin on his face._

_"__You think I care? It's not my problem that they may have just potentially lost one of their most prized possessions! Ahahaha-"_

_The laughing man was cut off swiftly when he received a solid punch straight into his face, knocking him right off his feet._

_The bandit fell to the ground with a large thump, screeching at the new bruise forming on his back. Cursing under his breath, he took a look up to his attacker._

_"__You shouldn't meddle with what isn't yours," Gray spat, and lifted his leg, preparing for a whopping kick he was about to deliver. As he launched his leg though, the bandit quickly rolled away, and brought himself off the floor._

_"__Why not? It's a lot more fun than you think," the crook smirked villainously. He then reached forward and snatched Gray's necklace off his neck, leaving the magic-less wizard in slight shock._

_"__Hey!"_

_"__See, look how fun that was!" he teased, dangling Gray's ever present necklace in front of him. When he tried snatching it back, the thief quickly pulled his arm back._

_"__What the hell man? Give it back to me!"_

_"__Gray!"_

_Gray turned his head at the sound of his name, and to his surprise, saw Lucy and Wendy further down the distance, struggling against the bandit that they chose to go after. Just then, Wendy received a large punch to her face, sending her faltering backwards onto the ground._

_"__Lucy! Wendy! Just give me a sec! I need to finish this guy up first!"_

_When Gray turned back around, his previous enemy was giving him an extremely offended look._

_"__Do I mean so little to you?" he questioned, taking steps back, until he made it to the end of the dock, clutching his satchel of goodies in one hand, and Gray's necklace in the other._

_"__Clearly I'm not as weak as you make me out to be, because you still don't have your necklace back," he mockingly swung the chain of the necklace back and forth with an outstretched arm._

_"__Screw you! I'm gonna get back my necklace AND everyone else's treasures! Then I'm gonna save Lucy and Wendy! And finally, I'm gonna kick your ass for being such an annoyance!"_

_"__Oh really…" the criminal snarled, loosening his grip on the chain in his hand. Noticing his opportunity, Gray charged at the cause of his aggravation, reaching out for his favourite article of clothing._

_Just as the necklace was an arm's length away from him, Gray stretched out to grab it, but was shocked when the bandit raised the chain upwards. _

_The thief let out a riotous laugh as Gray almost fell right off the dock._

_"__Nice try! But that's not enough to get your precious necklace back! Ahahaha!"_

_Gray glared at the giggling maniac, and attempted grab his necklace yet again, but the enemy had different plans._

_"__Oops!" _

_And just then, he threw Gray's necklace off the dock, and it slowly began to sink down. Astonished, the ice mage did the first thing he could think of, and jumped into the water, desperately hoping to find his necklace._

_"__I don't think so! Water lock!"_

"Water magic?!" Juvia jumped up in shock, startling Gray.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised myself. I've never seen anyone use spells similar to yours."

Juvia settled back into her seat crossing her arms, a childlike pout adorned on her face. "What a disgrace to water mages, using his magic for evil."

"Uh… but what about your days in Phantom Lord?"

The rain woman gasped, her jaw dropping.

"W-Well! it _was _a long time ago… a-and that was when-"

"It doesn't matter," Gray shrugged, "anyways…"

_A large bubble of water cast around Gray's wrist, which just so happened to be beside the ladder of the dock, making him trapped to said ladder._

_The stripper let out a frustrated noise, attempting to freeze the water that has cancelled his mobility. Sadly, nothing happened, just as he expected._

_'__Crap… this guy's magic isn't even that strong, but this stupid bracelet is messing up everything!' Gray thought, continuously tugging at his wrist, but was making no progress._

_"__Oh, how sad…" the bandit teased, "looks like you have lost your necklace I still have the bag!"_

_Just after he said that, a distant female scream was heard down the distance, making the evil man smile even more._

_"__As well, you haven't saved your friends either!"_

_He started laughing once more, making Gray flinch._

_"__Would you just shut the hell up?!" He struggled, but to no avail._

_"__Why not? Gray, was it? Just listen to your friend's screams," he gave an evil grin, "listen to all the pain they're in, just because you wanted to save your little necklace before them."_

_Guilt slowly began to consume Gray, as he listened to his friend's cries for help._

_"__You call yourself a mage, Gray? A real mage wouldn't have this much trouble retrieving a simple necklace."_

_Gray gave the bandit the dirtiest look he could make, but he couldn't help but begin to regret his decisions._

_"__Whatever! I'm more of a mage than you'll ever be!"_

_"__Oh really now? How about you think of your friends right now. They're all fighting in hopes to get this bag back," he lifted up his satchel, so Gray could get a better look, "but in reality, they're battling so you wouldn't have too much trouble saving it."_

_Gray lamely attempted to retrieve the bag, but from where he was, there was not a chance he could reach it, making the crook smirk._

_"__How sad though, because you weren't able to achieve that goal either!"_

_The robber cackled as he launched the bag of possessions right over Gray's head. Panicking, Gray screamed as his goal was tossed right over him, and watched it slap the water with a large splash._

_"__No!" he reached out with his free hand, but it was no use. The one item he needed was now drowning right before his eyes, and he could do nothing about it._

_At the top of the dock, the water magic user laughed at Gray's drowning dreams, but was cut off by someone running down the dock towards him. _

_"__What the hell, Rob?!" __To his relief, it was one of his lackeys._

_"__Don't worry Bill, we can just get more treasure after this. Trust me, seeing this wannabe mage squirm was totally worth it."_

_Bill looked down the dock, and saw a half naked man trapped to the ladder, flailing violently towards the water before him. The sight caused him to give a sly smile._

_"__What happened to the two girls you were fighting?" Rob questioned._

_"__Oh them? I took them down no problem."_

_The criminals snickered loudly, before turning their attention to the defenseless ice mage beneath them._

_"__You hear that Gray? I thought you were supposed to have saved them by now! Whatever happened to that? Oh right! It's because you are a failure! You let all your friends down, all because of a stupid chain of metal that you weren't even able to save! How humiliating." Rob ridiculed._

_" __Have fun explaining this one to all the towns' people who were counting on you!" _

Juvia stared at Gray as he let out a large sigh, avoiding eye contact by staring at his hands.

"What… what happened after that?"

"Erza and Natsu eventually showed up after a few minutes," Gray muttered angrily, "they were able to take those two idiots down in no time, and saved me from the water."

"Oh… well that's good-"

"No, it's not," Gray rudely interrupted, and the water mage quickly shut her mouth.

"Erza and Natsu ended up defeating all 4 of the bandits by themselves, as well as they took care of Wendy, Lucy and I."

Juvia gave Gray a perplexed look, not understanding what the problem was.

"After that ordeal, when we went to talk to the mayor of Hargeon, he was beyond pissed off at us. He yelled at us for failing so miserably, but who could blame him though? I really did screw up big time on this one."

Juvia opened her mouth to disagree, but decided it'd be better to wait until Gray was done his story telling. She had interrupted him too many times anyway.

"Not only did we not get the money, but he also banned us from ever coming to Hargeon again!"

Juvia's eyes widened from hearing this, and Gray looked downcast.

"So, not only are none of us allowed to be there anymore, but we also lost a huge cash reward that would have been great. Not to mention that Lucy and Wendy got hurt, and it was all my fault."

A twinge of jealousy found its way into Juvia after hearing that Gray was concerned for the other girls, but she quickly brushed it off.

"All because of a stupid necklace that I didn't get back." Gray ran his hand through his hair, signifying the end of his story.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say or do. Juvia, deciding to break the thick silence, and adjusted how she was sitting so she could look Gray straight in the eye.

"Juvia thinks… that Gray-sama may be over thinking this."

Her words caused Gray to finally look at Juvia for the first time since his story began, and the water mage noticed the sadness and frustration in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"W-Well…" Juvia stuttered, slightly startled by the intense look Gray was giving her.

"J-Juvia will go to Hargeon and search the waters for the missing bag!" she stammered, her heart beating terribly fast.

_Why does he have to look at Juvia so deeply?!_

"No, there would be no point. That bag is long gone by now, so there's no reason to waste time looking for it."

"Juvia doesn't mind searching-"

"I said there's no point, so drop it!" Gray shouted, making the water mage jump.

"Gray-sama…"

Gray groaned as he leaned very far back into his couch with a grievous look on his face that made Juvia's heart feel like it was slowly cracking.

"Juvia does not understand. Why is Gray-sama so upset over a silly mission?"

Gray gave her an exasperated look. "Are you serious right now? What do you think?"

"Missions go wrong all the time, and we all have our fair share of jobs that have gone way beyond our control. Plus, you've never been so troubled by one before. Juvia thinks that there is something beyond the incomplete job."

Gray grumbled as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, turning his head completely away from Juvia.

"Don't worry about it."

Irritation was one of many words of how Juvia was feeling right now.

"Stubborn as ever…" she sputtered quietly, but due to them being in an empty and silent room with no one but each other, Gray obviously had heard her.

"Hey!"

Juvia gasped at this, her eyes widening as big as tennis balls.

"Juvia is sorr-" she stopped herself. No, Juvia was not going to take a tsundere attitude from him today!

"Actually, no, I take that back," the rain woman stood up and marched over towards the front of her love, a sudden wave of confidence flooding her, "I want to know whats really bugging you right now!"

Gray gaped at her sudden boldness, causing Juvia's newfound determination to freeze and shatter within an instant.

"Th-that is… if Gray-sama is comfortable with telling Juvia…" she stumbled as she turned away from him, a fresh new blush appearing.

Gray raised an eyebrow at this, before shaking his head at the ludicrous girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but it's really nothing. Stop worrying so much, will ya?"

But the water mage stood her ground, staring at the ceiling above her. She quickly retold Gray's story in her head, looking for any clues of why Gray would be upset.

_If it's not the bag disappearing then why is- _a large gasp escaped the bluenette as she turned around once again to face her obsession.

"How could Juvia be so stupid?!" she exclaimed wildly.

"You're angry because of what that bandit with the bag was saying to you!"

The ice mage looked away, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Gray-sama doesn't… believe any of those terrible words that were said to him, right?"

A light scowl grew upon his face, making Juvia let out a sharp gasp yet again.

"B-But! He is so very wrong-"

"How could I not believe him? Everything he said was true. I lost the bag, and my friends got hurt. What kind of Fairy Tail wizard let's all of that happen because of a stupid, worthless necklace?"

"You can't believe what everyone says! He's lying, Gray-sama! He was only saying that to make you feel invaluable!"

"Everything he said was true though!"

Juvia put her hand on her forehead in aggravation, and settled back into her seat.

"He is wrong, Gray-sama."

Gray also groaned in frustration, not enjoying the back and forth arguing. "Clearly he wasn't, seeing as everything he said did actually happen. I really am a worthless mage."

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you are a bad mage," she replied quietly, clearing out the wrinkles on her skirt.

"We all make many mistakes during our lives, but those imperfections are what make us human!" she pleaded, but Gray did nothing but slightly shrug at her words, clearly not buying it.

Running out of options, Juvia did the one thing that she had hoped she wouldn't have to ever do again.

"A long time ago, people would tell Juvia that she would be followed by the rain forever," she started suddenly, causing Gray to give her a slightly taken aback look.

"Juvia, you don't have to-"

"And… for a long time, Juvia believed them. What hope could a rain woman like me have if it really was happening? For years and years, Juvia had decided to accept the fact that she would never see a sun shine.

"But… after the whole Phantom Lord incident, Juvia was shown that she had been living a lie the whole time. Who would have thought that the sun would actually illuminate down on me?"

"Juvia…"

"Juvia learned something very important that day. She… I learned that it is so easy to tell a lie, and even easier to be convinced into believing one. But, after that day Gray-sama, I knew that I would never be tricked so easily again. Even though it may seem like it's the truth at the time, learn that it does not matter what others say to you."

Gray gave the water woman an astonished look, in which she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Juvia knows that Lucy and Wendy are not upset, as they could never be."

A light blush dusted Juvia's cheeks. "Also, to Juvia, Gray-sama is the strongest wizard she will ever meet."

This comment caused a light blush graze itself onto the ice mage's cheeks.

"But if you if really that affected by that stranger's words, Juvia is willing to do anything in her power to help atone for Gray-sama's mistakes."

A sincere smile sprouted from Gray's lips, making Juvia's heart flutter.

"Thank you, Juvia."

The smile alone caused Juvia to instantly want to pounce onto her beloved and embrace him, but her self-control told her not to.

"Anything for Gray-sama!"

Feeling more at ease, Gray extended his legs onto the table in front of him, looking down onto his empty chest.

"It's just… whenever I look down and see that I no longer have my necklace there, I can't help but think about everything that went wrong."

Juvia scrunched her eyebrows together, as if she was thinking of a response.

"Then… starting tomorrow we shall begin thinking of plans to get rid of those thoughts!" she announced suddenly, her eyes sparkling.

Gray merely smiled in response, finally relaxing for the first time in that day.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Juvia remembered something important.

"Ah! Juvia almost completely forgot!" she declared, causing Gray to turn his attention to her. She reached for her white bag and began to rummage through it.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, leaning up to try and get a peak of what she was looking for.

"What good is a dinner without dessert?" she exclaimed, and proudly pulled out yet another thermos from her bag of mysteries, causing Gray's eyes to lighten up.

A large and gracious smile grew onto the stripper as he eagerly awaited to find out just what she had made him. "Well, what did you make?"

Juvia bit her lip as she protectively held her thermos, looking slightly downcast.

"Well… Juvia spent so much time on making the soup that she did not have much time left to prepare for a dessert. Not wanting to show up empty handed though, Juvia tried to make a caramade frank."

Gray's smile grew wider at this, making Juvia frown glumly. Noticing her sadness, the ice mage's face contorted into a concerned looking one.

"But… Juvia has never baked such a pastry before, and since she rushed so much… well…" she slowly pooped the top off her thermos. "Juvia has created a caramade frank pudding!"

Immediately Gray raised an eyebrow to this, and peaked inside the thermos. There, was a brown pudding-like substance, with caramel being the only thing he could recognize in it.

Not wanting to offend the chef, he grabbed the thermos and spoon she offered him, and took a shot at the questionable dessert.

After swallowing the first spoonful, Gray was yet again surprised by the taste. "A little different, but it's still pretty damn good!"

Juvia cheered at hearing this, making Gray smile at her happiness.

He began to eat contently, before slightly feeling bad that the girl who was being so nice to him was sitting there, watching him eat.

"Do you want to try some?" he asked, offering her the thermos. Juvia's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"But… Juvia only brought one spoon!"

"I don't mind sharing," he said, scooping up a spoonful of her concoction.

Juvia let out the biggest gasp of the night as Gray slowly motioned for her to take the spoon.

Grabbing it, the rain woman began to go into one of her many extreme dazes.

_I... In… Indirect… INDIRECT KISS! _She shouted in her thoughts, a fuzzy feeling spreading through her body and she stared at the spoon in her hand.

She slowly began to bring the spoon to her mouth, shaking so much that some of its contents were falling off it. Gray gave her an unsure look.

Just as the spoon was only a mere few centimetres away from her mouth, Juvia's mind flooded with one single thought.

_Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss. Indirect kiss!_

Finally, as if she was taking forever, she brought the spoon into her mouth delightfully, before slowly pulling it out as she swallowed her pudding.

Gray stared at her questionably, as Juvia merely froze staring at the spoon.

"Well…?" the man asked, slightly confused at her ridiculous attitude towards the spoon.

After a few seconds, the water woman let out a surprisingly squeal while raising her raising her arms, accidentally letting go of the spoon during it, before passing out onto Gray's lap.

"What the hell…?" Gray questioned incredulously, before being bonked on the head with the spoon that was previously launched up by Juvia.

* * *

**Still can't get over the fact that Michael Jones is going to be Sting Eucliffe for the English dub. Like holy freckled jesus I was FREAKING OUT.**

**Sorry this took slightly longer to be updated, its just that I recently got a job (yay!), so I was kinda busy with getting accustomed that lol.**

**And holy crackers this was a long chapter. I just didn't think cutting it halfway through his story would be very good, so I held off on that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Reading them made me feel better about there being no new chapter last Friday ;-;.**

**EDIT 12/08/2014- I WOKE UP THIS MORNING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I UPLOADED THAT DOC YESTERDAY AND STUFF, BUT THEM I'M LIKE BEFORE I DO THAT LET ME JUST GO ON TUMBLR AND OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T REALIZE THE NEW CHAPTER CAME OUT AND HOLY HOLY HOLY GAJEEL AND LEVY. IT HAPPENED. IF ANYONE WANTS TO FANGIRL ABOUT IT WITH ME PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I LITERALLY _COULD NOT BREATHE _(lol I'm funny).**


	4. Something New

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Natsu shouted from across the room as a certain ice mage entered the guild.

Gray gave him a tired look. "I was only gone for one day since we came back, idiot."

"You wanna go, ice princess?" the Salamander shouted, jumping up from his seat with his fists ready. Lucy, being the one beside him, face palmed.

Contemplating the idea, said 'ice princess' decided it was better if he declined. He had more important things to do anyways.

"Not now, flame brain."

The fire dragon slayer gave his teammate a shocked look, and was about to charge at him, but was stopped when the celestial spirit wizard beside him grabbed his wrist and gave him a deadly glare, causing him to sit back down quietly.

Gray walked down the rows of tables, before stopping and taking a seat with Erza and Cana.

"You seem to be in quite the better mood," the scarlet haired girl beside him commented, causing Gray to apprehensively avert his attention away from her.

"Yeah, well I'm over it now," came his reply, evidently looking away.

Erza gave him a playful look. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Doesn't matter." Gray answered offhandedly, eyes scoping the busy guild, "have you guys seen Juvia?"

This comment caused Cana to turn her gaze towards the man sitting in front of her, a slightly buzzed smirk forming on her lips.

"I saw her earlier this morning getting on a train when I was coming home from my last mission," Cana remarked, before leaning in over the table to get closer to the now shirtless mage in front of her, "why?"

"What train did she get on?" Gray asked, hopefully changing the subject. He was clearly not in the mood to deal with Cana's antics right now.

The card mage tapped her chin, trying to remember. "I'm pretty sure she went on the train leading to Hargeon," she declared, causing the half naked man to raise his eyebrows. Cana's smirk grew bigger at this.

"Aw, is someone missing a certain water woman?" Cana teased, causing Gray to pull back from his friend slightly jolted.

"Was she alone?" Erza decided to join in the conversation, resting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together. Cana merely nodded her head. Titania then crossed her arms, knowingly looking at Gray who was simply frowning.

"Even after I told her not to go, she still does it anyway." He muttered to himself, which earned a slightly puzzled look from the notorious drinker across from him. Brushing it off though, Cana resumed to what she was doing before, drinking.

Erza gave her long-time friend a pensive look, "and why is that?"

Slightly shocked that she was listening to him, Gray turned to face her.

"Well, yesterday Juvia came over, and she was concerned about me and all, but when is she not? Anyways, I ended up explaining about…" the ice mage slowed down his story when he noticed the requip mage's smile growing wider and wider and he spoke. "…you already know that she came over, don't you?"

Erza unpretentiously shrugged with her smile still frozen on her face, before standing up and walking away from the slightly dumbfounded wizard she was previously talking to.

Cana let out a rampant laugh at Gray's facial features, after taking another swig out of her barrel of alcohol.

"Well, you know what they say, Erza knows best!" Cana mentioned after she tossed her now empty barrel into a random direction, before starting on another one.

Gray stared at his already slightly drunk friend before him, before leaning back into the seat he was sitting in. "I guess so."

Putting his hands behind his head, Gray began to contemplate. He knew that he could just sit and wait for Juvia to return, but who knows how long she'll be gone for? But then again, he couldn't ignore the fact that he really did want to talk to her.

Truth be told, Gray was quite thankful for the kind deeds that Juvia did for him, and decided from the moment that she left the day before (or, in that case, dazedly stumbled out of his home after she had awoken from passing out onto his lap with a dreamy look stuck on her face) that he really needed to thank her for making him finally feel better.

Realizing that it wouldn't hurt to wait for her, Gray decided on staying at the guild for the day. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway.

* * *

Three meals, two fights, and one cup of coffee later, Gray found himself laying his head on the table before him that was covered in empty plates and cups. His eyes began to droop as he almost dozed off, but was interrupted by a friendly voice.

"I don't think that table is the best place to sleep." Gray opened his eyes, and was greeted by Mirajane. She gave him a warm smile as she began to clean up the mess of silverware before them.

The ice mage rubbed his eyes before sitting up, and took a look around him. The guild was now a hundred times quieter than it usually was, because of the lack of people around. Realizing that he was sitting at an empty table and that most his friends were no longer there, Gray declared in his head that this signified that it was now late into the night.

"It's pretty different after hours, huh?" Mirajane commented, referring to silence and the lack of guild members accompanying them.

Gray plainly nodded, before standing up from the table. Accepting the fact that the girl he was looking for was not there, he turned to the powerful wizard beside him. "I guess I'm gonna head out now."

"Of course. Goodnight!"

The stripper gave her a tired nod, before making his way down the aisles of tables. Mira let out a slightly humoured grin as she watched him leave.

"Gray, your pants!"

He immediately looked down, and just as she said, Gray was naked, save for his underwear.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Gray received a cold gust of wind immediately after he exited the guild, making him already regret that he was almost naked. Realizing the fact that he was an ice mage and doesn't get cold easily, he began to make his way down the streets towards his house.

While strolling down the streets of Magnolia, Gray took a glance up towards the night sky. It was dark, but very clear, stars dancing in the moonlight. There was not a single cloud in sight, making the stars radiate even more.

_It was too bad I didn't see Juvia today, _he thought absently, the dim sky somehow reminding him of his goal. _I guess there's always tomorrow._

Not questioning why the sky reminded him of his stalker, Gray turned the corner that led him to his street. To his surprise, he saw a slender silhouette standing outside his door. As he approached closer to his home, he gained better sight of the figure. He was quite astonished to recognize the blue hair the character before him was twiddling with.

"Juvia?"

The figure turned around immediately at the sound of her name, a large smile etching its way onto her face.

She let out an excited "Gray-sama!" as her favourite person approached her. He gave her a slightly stunned look as she looked at him lovingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Juvia had to see Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, causing Gray to sigh.

_Oh course, typical Juvia. _

The rain woman slightly blushed at her boldness, before sheepishly swaying between her toes and heels.

"Well, t-that is… well…" she stammered, growing more and more flustered by the second. "J-Juvia went to Hargeon today and-"

"So I heard," the maker magic mage cut her off, "what were you doing there anyway? I told you not to go and look for the lost treasures. They're long gone by now, and you didn't need to waste your time on that."

The water mage let out a large gasp, her cheeks completely flushed by the accusation. "Actually, J-Juvia had different intentions for going to Hargeon today…"

She reached into the back pocket of her skirt, before pulling it out with her hand in a fist, holding it out towards the puzzled man in front of her.

"Ta-da!"

She opened her clenched hands, and what was in there caused Gray let out an awed look. There, laid a brand new metal chain, and on it was a pendant slightly similar to his previous necklace's. The pendant had two crossing swords, instead of one, and in the middle of them was a dark blue diamond that greatly resembled a rain drop.

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama feels very down about not getting his necklace back, so she decided that maybe it would help if he had a replacement one for now?"

Gray couldn't help but stare at the necklace in her hand, to the point where she was slightly beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Um… Juvia apologizes for it not being the same one," she sputtered quickly, hoping to snap her beloved out of his daze, "but no store had one that looked completely like it and-"

She immediately stopped speaking when she felt a hand being placed on the one she was holding the jewellery with. Her heart began to thump out of control as she turned her rose stained face towards the man holding her hand.

"Thank you Juvia," Gray expressed sincerely, causing Juvia to almost pass out, similarly to the day before.

"It was no problem!" She attempted to brush it off, but with the look she was receiving it was hard to.

"No, Juvia… it's just that I-"Gray struggled, mentally cursing to himself that now that he finally got the chance to talk to her, all his thoughts decided to jumble in his mind.

"I uh… thank you," he repeated again, before this time mentally slapping him-self for repeating what he had just recently said.

Feeling frustrated that he couldn't get the words out, Gray let out a discouraged sigh.

"It's just that I… I really want to thank you for all that you've done for me, and I uh… I keep…" Gray made a very pissed off noise as he realized he had repeated himself a third time, causing Juvia to giggle at his antics.

"It's okay, Gray-sama," Juvia divulged, "Juvia understands exactly what you are trying to say."

Relief filled Gray's body. "Thank goodness, here I thought I was making a complete fool of myself."

_You were, dumbass, _Gray's inner voice that just so happened to sound like Natsu rang in his ears, causing him feel slightly embarrassed.

A few moments passed by as the almost naked man took note of the bluenette in front of him, wondering why her face was somehow getting redder and redder with each passing second.

"Gray-sama," she began, slightly flustered. "Your hand…"

Gray looked down at their still interlocked hands, realization hitting him like a punch in the face. Quickly retracting his hand with the bracelet, he began to sheepishly put on his new necklace.

"Right… sorry."

Juvia was about to deny his words, but her thoughts were interrupted as she saw her gift on Gray for the first time. Gray took a look at the pendant as he held it in front of him, feeling the chain stop him behind his neck, signaling that he has pulled it as far as he could go.

"I really like it," Gray informed her, causing the water mage to squeal happily. Gray attempted to hold back the grin that almost immediately formed on his face at seeing the girl's happiness.

"Thank you again," he accidentally let out for the fourth time that night, causing Juvia's smile to grow even more. This caused him to full out mentally hit himself with an iced geyser, not that mentally hitting your-self really mattered though. Still, he was quite embarrassed.

"It was really no problem, Gray-sama. Juvia would do anything for you," she replied wholeheartedly, a perfect smile grazing her lips, causing Gray's heart beat increase in speed.

After standing in a comfortable silence in the front of Gray's house for a bit, the ice mage remembered something important.

"Ya know, it's getting pretty late."

Juvia's jaw dropped when she realized just how long her and Gray have been outside his home.

"Ah, yes! Juvia completely lost track of time!" she stammered, before walking down the front steps quickly. "Juvia will take her leave now!"

"I'll walk you home," Gray offered instinctively, causing Juvia's eyes to sparkle dreamily.

"Really!?"

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly, walking down his front steps.

"B-But… it's quite a long walk from Fairy Hills." She looked downcast, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't mind." He began walking down the street, staring up at the dark sky filled with waltzing stars above him.

"It's a nice night out anyways."

* * *

The next day, Fairy Tail's guild hall was just as noisy and filled with ruckus as it always was. There were people laughing, fighting, eating, and just thoroughly enjoying the friendly atmosphere the guild had to offer.

"Master," Makarov felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Mirajane standing there with a letter in her hand. "I have a letter from the mayor of Hargeon."

The third/sixth guild master let out a very large sigh as he accepted the letter sadly from the takeover wizard.

"Not the mayor of Hargeon again…" he muttered to himself, slowly opening the letter. He was already on bad terms with him since Team Natsu had completely failed at succeeding their last mission there just a few days ago.

To his utter shock, as he opened the letter, there was a large amount of jewel in there, as well as a letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_It is I, the mayor of Hargeon. I just wanted to send you my deepest thanks for retrieving all the lost valuables that were previously lost during the whole bandit situation a couple days ago._

"They were retrieved? But how is that possible?" Makarov questioned to himself, before continuing to read.

_I am still shocked at the fact that they were found, considering they were lost in the ocean. But thanks to the blue haired water mage of yours, she obtained the previously lost bag full of treasures, and safely returned the items to my towns' people. I am greatly in her debt._

_As I thanks, I decided to give you half the reward money I didn't give before. As well, tell the guild members that I previously banned from my town that they are now welcomed here any time._

_Thank you so much again,_

_Mayor of Hargeon._

* * *

**I'm so sad. Finally, this Friday we get the episode that we have all been waiting for. BUT, I will be away from all internet access from that Friday morning until the Tuesday (22-26). I guess I'll have to wait for the ultra Gruvia feels until then. I really hope they do it well!**

**Also, I've had this thought in my head for awhile now. I can't really decide, so I guess its best to ask you guys. Who do you think would win in a fight between Lucy vs Wendy? I personally have no clue xD.**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed/favourite/followed, you guys are cooler than unison raids ;-;.**

**ALSO, next chapter will be the last one!**


End file.
